Bullied
by mickemily
Summary: Harry doesn't have friends and he gets bullied everyday for being weird looking or 'different'. Until one day a girl comes and helps him through it.


***Harry's POV***

**3rd month of school. Friday. First period.**

"Class, we have a new student from America today, her name is Sutton," my first period teacher said as this beautiful girl walked in. She had long brown wavy hair, and brownish green eyes that I could stare at all day. She was about 5'5", which is short compared to me. She had on black Vans, black skinny jeans, a long sleeved white shirt, and a jean vest. She was beautiful.

"Sutton, you can sit by Harry in the back." I snapped out of my thoughts as she walked back to the desk next to me. She sat down and set her backpack next to her. It was just big enough for her books and whatever else girls carry with them.

"You only need a pen or pencil today because we're just going to fill out some papers so I can get to know you all better." The teacher passed some papers around that asked us questions like 'What would you like me to call you?' 'What is your favorite subject?' 'Do you like working in partners?' etc. "You can talk to your neighbors as you fill them out, I'll just be at my desk if you need anything."

I watched Sutton as she bent down to get a pencil from her bag.

"Hi, I'm Sutton," she said, smiling at me.

"H-Hi, I'm Harry," I said nervously. People don't talk to me, so I'm not used to it.

"I like your hair," she said with a laugh.

"You're the only one," I said quietly, thinking about the curly mess of hair I had.

"I find that hard to believe," she said, looking up from her paper.

"Well it's true." I frowned.

"Well, I think it's gorgeous," she said truthfully.

"Thanks." I looked down at my paper, smiling to myself.

I was sitting by myself at my usual lunch table in the corner when Sutton sat down with her lunch.

"Why are you sitting all by your lonesome?" Sutton asked before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I always sit by myself." I looked down at my food.

"Well, not anymore," Sutton said, smiling at me.

"Why are you even sitting with me?" I asked. It came out harsher than I'd intended.

"You're the only person here I've talked to, so I thought that maybe I could sit with you, but I can leave if you don't want me here," she said, looking sad.

"No, no, you can sit here. I'm sorry, I just usually don't have many people talk to me and I've never had someone sit with me at lunch," I said, frowning.

"I'm sorry." She put her hand on mine, sending electricity through my whole arm. "And if it's OK with you, I'd love to sit with you every day."

I just nodded my head shyly.

"Great." She took her hand off mine and smiled brightly at me.

She is so beautiful, I thought.

We chatted all lunch. It was amazing. I had just met her but I already knew I liked her. But I also knew she would never like me the way I liked her.

I grabbed my stuff out of my locker and started walking home. But before I could get too far, someone pushed me down.

"Oi!" someone yelled while kicking me.

"Ow," I said quietly from the pain.

"Why were you talking to that new girl today?" my attacker asked, pulling me up by my collar.

"I-I..." I said before he cut me off.

"I don't give a shit, just don't do it again. She'll never like you and you know it," he said rudely. I noticed who he was now that I could see his face; it was Jake. He loves beating the shit out of me.

"Hey! Let go of him!" a familiar voice yelled.

I turned to see Sutton running over to us.

"Look, mates, it's the American girl with the nice arse," one of Jake's friends said quietly, making Jake smirk.

"Put him down!" Sutton demanded.

"Anything for someone who looks as good as you," Jake said, biting his lip and putting me down.

"Ew." Sutton game him a disgusted look.

"Oh, come on, love," he said, grabbing her arm

"Don't touch me!" She pushed him away and slapped him.

Jake put a hand to his face, surprised. "Feisty," he said with a wink.

"Just leave him alone, OK?" Sutton said, putting her arm around my shoulder and turning us around to walk in the direction I was going before Jake interrupted me.

"Fine, but you owe me," Jake called after us with a deep laugh.

"Shit," Sutton said under her breathe as we walked away.

When we were out of their sight, I pulled away from Sutton. She gave me a confused look.

"Thank you for helping me," I said, giving her a small smile before walking away in the direction of my house.

"You're welcome, but wait," she said, jogging up to me and grabbing my arm.

"What?" I asked, flinching away from her grip.

"I want to walk with you." She let go of my arm as we continued walking.

"I live just right up there," I said, pointing to my house that was up the hill.

"No way, me too." She smiled.

"Oh, you must have been the people moving in next door," I said, looking at my feet as we walked up the hill.

"Yea," she said happily.

"Thanks for walking with me," I said as we reached the sidewalk in front of my house.

"No problem. I hope I see you tomorrow," she said ,smiling.

"You probably won't. I have work tomorrow." Now both of us were standing by our front doors.

"Where do you work?" she asked, leaning up against the railing of her porch.

"At the bakery around the corner." I looked at my feet.

"Well, I'll have to go to the bakery tomorrow, then," she giggled.

"OK," I said, not wanting to look at her.

"See ya tomorrow." She opened her door.

"See ya." I gave a small wave before walking into my house and closing the door.

"Who were you talking to?" my mum asked as I walked into the kitchen trying not to smile too much. Sutton had just made my whole day.

"Just our new neighbor. She goes to my school so she walked home with me." I sat on a stool at the counter.

"A girl? Is she pretty? Do you like her?" she asked, smiling big. She was getting really excited. I don't have any friends so my mum isn't used to this.

"Yes a girl, yes she is pretty, and u-umm, yeah, she's really nice," I said. Someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, wow, this is exciting," my mum said. She gave me a nudge before walking to the door.

"She's just a girl mum." I said. I shook my head at her.

"Come in," my mum said to whoever was at the door.

I looked up and there was Sutton. She had a piece of paper in her hand.

"Harry. Your friend Sutton is here," My mum said. She was smiling uncontrollably.

"I just wanted to give you my number," Sutton said, handing me the paper.

"Oh. OK," I said, smiling at her.

"Well, I have a lot of unpacking to do, so I'll see ya soon, Harry," Sutton said, waving and walking toward the door with my mum in tow.

"See ya." I said with a wave.

OK, so today has been really weird, but I can't complain too much; it was pretty good.


End file.
